


The Clattering of Pebbles

by TheHydraulicPress



Category: Girl with a Pearl Earring - All Media Types
Genre: As good as she gets, Good Cornelia, Other, Rewrite of a Scene From the Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHydraulicPress/pseuds/TheHydraulicPress
Summary: A rewrite of the infamous "pots and kisses" scene from the book, but from Cornelia's point of view. The story starts when Griet finds Cornelia trying to drown the floating pot with stones.





	The Clattering of Pebbles

“Should I tell your Grandmother?” Griet warned the mischievous little being. I let the stones I was holding fall onto the pebbled waterways suddenly – I shouldn’t have done that. I berated myself for the sudden reaction, the maid probably thinks I’m scared of her now – I’ll remember not to act like that next time. I stormed off without looking at her expression, climbing the stairs two at a time with my pinch fingers holding my plain dress from my feet. I always wore plain dresses, Mother said I was not to be trusted with finery. Fine by me, I preferred it that way. With angry thoughts consuming my mind, I wary of tripping in case the witch decided to take pity on me. And that I did. 

Tumbling down, I fell awkwardly onto the hard steps, cutting my arms on the stones. Blood staining them now.

“Cornelia?” The maid’s worried voice exclaimed in surprise. My face went splotchy with the bursting of tears, as I heard the pot drop onto the floor with a clang and hurried footsteps rapidly enclosing onto me. “Are you okay?” She asked quickly, grabbing at my shoulders to hoist me up to my feet.

“Y-Yes,” I whimpered quietly, trying to wipe away the tears streaming my face.

** I did not want her to see me crying. **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am very appreciative of comments, critical or not, and kudos.  
> I am very new to Ao3, and anything from readers is important to me.


End file.
